The Dark Lord's Recruiter
by Clueless Bystander
Summary: Regulus Black is a recruiter for the Dark Lord. He convinces people to switch sides. A short oneshot in a nightinthelifeof type story.


**Disclaimer: I only own the words in the order that they are written here. I don't own the characters. We've been through this.**

_A/N:_ Okay, so this is another piece for a contest. I kind of like it, so, please let me know what you think!

* * *

The Dark Lord's most efficient Recruiter was woken suddenly by an owl attacking his window in the dead of night. Rising to his feet to let the bird in, Regulus Black couldn't help but laugh when he opened the letter. It was a letter from his latest exploit, a young girl who had entered the Light Order not a year before. Scribbling a note that told the girl that he would be in touch, he sent the owl on its way as Regulus moved to the armchair he kept by his fire place and read.

_My dearest Regulus, _

_It was a night of fate that one was, the night that we came to be together. Who would have thought that you and I, from two opposing sides, could be where we are now? Now we don't need to keep our love a secret! Yes, that's right. I'm switching sides, like your very own Juliet. What was it she said? "Refuse thy name"? Well, this is pretty much the same thing, isn't it. Heh, funny enough. I still keep thinking about that night, what happened, and how it did. _

_Remember when we were kids? Just a couple of Hogwarts students, just trying to get by. Didn't care about anything except the exams coming soon, and how we were going to get past our Transfiguration's practical with shaking hands. Well, I have to say, I miss those days. When the only thing that _could _keep us apart was our houses, but even then, people made it through._

_It's hard to believe that so much has changed, yet so little at all. Now it's all about whose side you're on, not so much if you're a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. But with changing times comes changing lives, no? It's not fair. But hey, since when is life fair? At least now I have an option, the option to be with you. _

_Maybe this way we can get to where we want to be. Just you and me, nothing coming between us, not blood, not sides, just passion, skin and desire. If life wasn't trying so hard to tear us apart, maybe our situations would be easier._

_Do you ever think about that night? When we were just sitting underneath the stars, just the two of us? We weren't really looking at the stars, we were too busy looking at each other, and sharing our sweet kisses. Never thinking about tomorrow, never thinking about the past, just about today, just about then. Of course, in the midst of a war, who can really foresee what the future holds? Sure there are Seers, but they're not always right. _

_I keep thinking about those words you said to me, as you kissed my lips and we crashed onto the bed, "Don't think twice" you said. Trust me, I haven't. That was a night to remember, and a night waiting to be relived. _

"_Don't think twice." Those are the words I now seem to live by. You were my one and only, my first time, and I loved every second of it. And this is why I'm telling you. I'm coming back to you, babe. I want to be with you forever. Screw sides, in this day and age, when things are so uncertain, all you can hope to find is love. When you find it, you're not supposed to let anything come between you, not sides. In love, there is no wrong and right, there is no Dark and Light. It's all about how you feel, and if your feelings are returned. _

_Maybe we'll make it through this war alive, but even if I die, as long as I have you, it will all have been worth while._

_All my love, my sweet Regulus,_

_Ellizabeth Marie_

Laughing, he took the letter, and cast it into the flames, watching as it writhed and burned, emitting a flame all it's own in a brilliant emerald. When he accepted this job, he hadn't expected it to be this easy. A recruiter from the Light? The Light were supposed to be loyal, brave, and solely against Regulus's own Lord. Most of them were Gryffindors anyway. But, just his luck, all he really had to do was seduce a girl, and she'd come crawling to him and his side. This is probably the only time Regulus would ever be thankful that he was related to his brother, Sirius. Honestly, this was the fifth letter this week! (It was only Tuesday.) However, he did have to admit that this half-blood was the most creative.

Each letter was basically the same. "Oh Regulus, that night was great! I'm joining you now and forever, all my love!" Then they signed their name, and he wrote them back saying that he would keep in touch. Then about every two weeks, he was to bring the girls to his master, and they would receive their mark, then Regulus would be rewarded depending on the amount.

Just as Regulus was about to go back to bed, another owl began to assault his window. He recognized this one. It was the Dark Lord's owl-like creature. He quickly opened the window, and gave a slight bow to the creature (Proud as a Hippogriff it was).

_Regulus,_

_I wish for a report on your goings on as a Recruiter. You and everyone you have recruited in the last two weeks are to meet me in two days time so they may receive their marks. Do not be late._

_**The followers of the Dark will prevail**_

It was signed with the Dark Lords insignia.

_Well, _Regulus thought to him self as he began to write to the girls,_ At least tomorrow will be interesting…_

Finishing his letters, he sent his small fleet of owls out to the girls, telling them where to meet him, and when. Ten followers in two weeks, his master would be proud. Finally, looking forward to finishing his night's sleep, he walked back to his bed, pondering his reward and what he was going to do with it.


End file.
